Fire and Ice
by Nicole Blaize
Summary: A charlie bone fan fiction. :3 I don't really have much to say. Read and find out what it's about.
1. Fire

If Charlie had been hoping for an uneventful return to school he was disapointed. It all started with the new girl. He went on the school bus as usual, but this time it seemed different. He puzzled over the feeling for a few seconds, as he walked over to an empty seat, when he saw her. She had bright orange hair that was obviously not died, and eyes to match. He sat in his seat and gawked at her ntil she turned to look at him. She gave him a mischevious smirk, and he looked away blushing.

The rest of the ride seemed to pass by fairly quickly. Fidelio sat by him, and then in almost no time at all, they were at Bloor's. Oh joy. As they got off charlie watched the new girl sling a guitar case over her shouler, and pick up a flute case. He looked at Fidelio. "Reckon the new girl's endowed?" Fidelio looked over at him, and raised his eyesbrows. "With eyes like those i'd be surprised if she wasn't."

He saw Oivia bounce over to them, and smile. "Hey guys! Wassup?"

Fidelio smiled. "Not much, you seen the new girl?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Of 'd have a hard time missing her."

It was true. Throughout the day Charlie heard whispers of the new girl, though no one knew her name. Apparently she wasn't very talkative, and if she heard any of the whispers about her she didn't show it. He saw fleeting glimpses of her in the hallway, and in the classrooms, but he never got much of a chance to speak with her. It wasn't even until he had to go to the King's room that he even heard her talk.

Manfred hadn't bothered to introduce her, so everyone was silently doing their homework. The new girl started to whistle softly.

"Blaize! Be quiet."

Charlie had expeced her to listen, but intead she just laughed.

Manfred's face went red. "Do you find something funny, Nicole?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Obviously if I'm laughing."

"Then please inform us what it is." Manfred said, glaring at her.

Nicole put on an innocent expression. "It's only that I don't think you could stop me if I felt like whistling."

In hushed whispers some student bet how long it would take before Manfred blew.

"Would you like detention Miss Blaize?" Manfred asked, standing up with flames dancing around his clothes.

Nicole laughed once again. "Only if you would like to spend another whole day with me, dear _cousin_." She stood up as she said this her orange eyes blazing. Her hair seemed to come to life, sizzling like a fire. Gasps could be heard around the room. _Cousin?_ Obviously their endowments were almost exactly alike (With bets on Nicole's being stronger), but _coisins?_ All of a sudden Charlie was glad he had the Yewbeams as relatives, unlike Nicole who was stuck with the Bloors. She didn't seem bad after all, especially if she was willing to stand up to Manfred.

Nicole smiled as Manfred went quiet for a few seconds. Everyone held their breathe.

"Everyone is dismissed!" Manfred shouted at them, turning away from Nicole. As she left manfred told her in a low voice, "I'll get you back, just you wait."

Nicole only smiled, and walked out the door.

Once they got out of the King's room, there were whispered cheers for Nicole. Charlie could see her in animated conversation with Emma as he walked out. He went over to them, and smiled at Nicole.

"Nice one."

She smiled back at him. "Manfred's such a wuss. Afraid to fight a girl." She giggled a little, and Emma joined her. Charlie could see that she would be easy to get along with, even if she intimidated him a little.

"So, you're in music?" Charlie asked, tilting his head a little.

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, I play guitar and flute. I'm better at guitar though."

It was quiet for a few seconds as they started to walk off when Emma asked, "So your endowment is fire? When did you find out?"

Nicole nodded. "I found out when I was about four. I had always known I was special. I mean, what normal kid has orange eyes? I was sitting in the living room, staring at a candle while my mother cooked dinner. I had always loved fire, ever since I first saw it, but as I stared at the candle I felt something different. It was if I was connected to it somehow, and then.." She paused for a few seconds and then said "Boom!" Emma jumped, and Nicole laughed a little. "So the candle had exploded, and the table had started on fire. My mother screamed, and my faher put it out. They both stared at me, and asked in sweet tones if I had anything to do with it. I said I did, and they told me to promise not to tell anyone."

Charlie looked at her confused. "So how did you come here?"

Nicole sighed. "Well it was when one of my relatives set fire to my house. I later found out it was because my parents had 'broken the rules' though I never found out what they did. I ran out of the house after seeing my parents consumed by the flames. When I was outside I just kind of stood, staring at it, and the flames started to die down when I started to cry. Unfourtunatley Uncle Harold, or Dr. Bloor as he's called here, saw me." She gave him a grim smile. "So off I was whisked to Bloor's, luckily I have an aunt on my mom's side who I can go to on the weekends"

Charlie, and Emma stared at Nicole with open mouths, while she shrugged. In truth she had moved beyond the point of crying in public over her parents deaths'. She only mourned for her parents at certain times.

Charlie broke the silence. "So...what's it like having Manfred as a cousin?" He internally winced at the thought.

Nicole shrugged. "I didn't see him a lot. My parents visited the Bloors around holidays just to be polite, but I didn't talk to him a lot. We never got along." She frowned a little. "I was forced to talk to old Zekey though. You, see he didn't know that I had already discovered my powers, but he knew I was endowed. So of course he was intrerested in me." She paused for a few seconds, and then continued with another piece of information. " My legal name should be Bloor, but my parents decided to share my mother's last name instead." She smiled. "Thank God."

The rest of the day went by peacefully with no more Manfred-Nicole fights, although some of the kids were hoping for it. When Nicole returned to the dorms she was smiling. However when she went to bed she had the strange feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	2. Ice, Music, And Random Fighting

Three people stood with Manfred outside Bloor's academy. Two girl's stood by his side, and a ways behind him stood a shadowy figure.

On Manfred's right was a girl who had pale blond hair, and ice blue eyes that were so sharp you immediately though of the phrase 'If looks could kill'. Her skin was so chilly and pale you would think she was a ghost. On his left was a girl with chestnut-brown hair and green eyes that almost seemed to sparkle. While the other girl's eyes were sharp, this girl's eyes seemed far away and unfocused.

Manfred was still a little sulky about Nicole's little show off in the kings room. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at the large doors in front of the school.

"Ashley, you are in Drama so go to that Olivia girl to show you your classes. Remember what I said about her too. If you find any hint that she might be the illusionist tell me. Got it?"

The Blond nodded, and walked into the school. Manfred turned to the other girl.

"You are obviously in music. God knows where else we would put you. I want you to keep a good eye on Charlie Bone. Which is why I had Zared hypnotize you. That way you won't turn on us."

The shadowy figure in the background stirred, but made no sound. Arya made no sign that she had heard Manfred, but walked into the school building. Manfred sighed and walked in after the two girls. Zared seemed to disappear.

--

Nicole woke up the next morning slightly chilly. She shivered, and the feeling she had gotten last night returned. What was happening? She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know, but with her luck she was almost certain to find out.

--

Arya woke up, and like Nicole, she shivered. It was partly because the nightmare that was called last night was over. She had only been pretending to be hypnotized, the link she had with her twin, Ashley, kept Zared's power from working on her. The other part of her shiver was that it really was cold.

--

When everyone went to breakfast the next morning, it didn't look like anything was going wrong with Manfred's plan. Ashley knew about Arya's fake hypnosis, but she would never tell Manfred. Arya was going to talk to Charlie like planned, but their conversation wouldn't be what Manfred wanted.

Arya walked up to Charlie with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Charlie. My name's Arya, and I just got here last night."

Charlie looked confused. "Well,uh, hello."

Arya sighed as Manfred walked out of the music cafeteria. It wouldn't take him long to figure out she wasn't hypnotized but she didn't want it to be right this second.

"Okay. Manfred thinks I'm hypnotized, but my link with my twin saved me. I was supposed to keep an eye on you, and Ashley was supposed to keep an eye on Olivia. They think that she's the Illusionist. I don't know if they're right or not, but I thought I should let you know."

Arya had said this all quite fast, and after she was done she gave a small sigh.

Charlie nodded. "So do you want to hang out with me and my friends? We're kind of the anti-Manfred gang. It's me, Fidelio, Gabriel Olivia, Emma, Tancred, Lysander, Billy, Nicole, and sort of Asa, but we don't hang out much. He's just on out side." He didn't tell her about Naren. She didn't need to know about her yet.

Arya looked extremely relieved. "Thank You."

Charlie nodded. "So, are you endowed?"

"Uh, yeah. I can sort of mesmerize people with my voice. Sort of like hypnotizing them, but not quite. It's hard to explain." She blushed a little as she said this.

Nicole, who was sitting on the other side of Charlie, overheard the conversation. She looked over towards Arya, and smiled.

"Hey, my name is Nicole. Nice to meet you."

Arya smiled shyly at Nicole. "Nice to meet you too."

As Breakfast ended, everyone went they're separate ways. Arya did manage to stay out of Manfred's way most of the day, but then there's always the dreaded King's room.

Of course as soon as Manfred got a good look at Arya, he knew she wasn't hypnotized.

"Arya! May I have a word with you?"

Arya started to stand up, but Nicole signaled for her to sit back down.

She looked at Manfred. "No, she will not have a private word with you. You stupid control freak."

Most of the people in the room were thinking 'here we go again.' And they were absolutely right. Manfred practically busted a vein. He walked over to Nicole as she stood up. She had a look one her face that clearly said 'bring it'. Her hair was practically alive, and if any of the students had been looking in her eyes they would have sworn there was fire in them.

"You insolent little devil child!" Manfred spat at her.

Nicole smiled mockingly. "Oh dear. It does look like I've offended my dear cousin in some way."

All of a sudden they were pushing and clawing each other in streaks of flames. A few students were cheering the battle on, but a few sensitive good endowed, and most of the bad endowed had concerned looks on their faces. Everyone knew this wouldn't end well.

End well? It was Fucking chaos.

The Branko twins started to throw various object towards Nicole who she yelped as a sharp pencil hit her. Tancred made it hail on top of the twins, who in turn lunged at him with fierce scowled on their faces. Gabriel and Joshua started a fight, and next to them Ashley and Emma started throwing things at each other. Lysander went to Tancred's side, while Charlie and Dagbert started throwing punches. Ironically, the only person who didn't have anyone she cared to fight with, was the person that was the reason for the fighting. She just sort of stood there and watched them all fight 'till a figure crept into the room. Immediately recognizing him as Zared, Arya shouted "Evil Fiend!", and they soon started fighting.

The room had turned into a chaos of almost random fighting. It went on for a few minutes till Dr. Bloor suddenly burst through the door. Everyone immediately stopped, with their mouths slightly open.

"What in God's name is going on!" He shouted. "Manfred! Fighting with your own cousin? I'm ashamed of you."

Manfred looked a little taken aback. He turned to glare at Nicole who just smiled.

"As for the rest of you! Detention! Honestly anyone would think you're a bunch of animals, Now clean this up!" With that he walked out.

Various groans filled the room as the children tried to fix things up as best as they could. Most of them had suffered various cuts, bruises and, in Nicole and Manfred's case, burns. There were murderous glares every way you looked, and you didn't have to be a genius to tell there was going to be more fighting in the near future.

--

When everyone had finished cleaning up, they left the kings room grumbling to themselves. Zared had mysteriously disappeared when Dr. Bloor had come in, though no one had really known he was there except Arya.

The said girl was as of now talking to Nicole. The fire girl was rubbing the spot on her arm where the pencil had hit her. Emma walked over to them and joined in the conversation.

"If I'm the devil child, what's he?" Nicole spat in an angry tone.

Emma nodded sympathetically as she rubbed a bruise on her cheek from a book.

Arya had described Zared, and how he had tried to hypnotize others were amazed they hadn't seen him, but Arya wasn't surprised. She was the only one who had actually seen how much chaos it was. The others were too absorbed in trying to murder their opponents.

Arya had suffered the least damage, and although she felt sorry for her friends, she secretly glad she wasn't them.


End file.
